Loved
by Kamia Keehl
Summary: Edward and Bella were hanging around inside Edward's room; Bella reading as Edward mesmerizing Bella. It looks like the same night like they've always spend together. But Bella ask one question that makes Edward confesses.
1. Chapter 1

**Made**: 8 April 2009  
**Disclaimer**: I'm not the owner of Twilight or the character, but I wish I do. At least Jasper.  
**Summary**: Edward and Bella were hanging around inside Edward's room; Bella reading as Edward mesmerizing Bella. It looks like the same night like they've always spend together. But Bella ask one question that makes Edward confesses.

**Mood**: Bad. Mood. So, shut up.  
**Music**: You Found Me - The Fray 

* * *

It's pretty quiet tonight. I'm reading and Edward beside me, playing with my hair. Sometimes he inhale deeply and then sighed in satisfaction. Now I'm very curious about what's on his mind.

"Do I smell that good?" I ask him.

"You don't know." He sighed again. I rolled over so that I could see his face. He looks at me, confused. I touch his face, looking deep into his golden-topaz eyes. Then I roll over and back to reading while his hand around my waist.

It's just like a miracle that I could have a vampire boyfriend. No, a vampire fiancée! Its like I was dreaming, and I hope I'm not.

He snuggles up to me and once more, he sighed and closes his eyes. "The warmth. It's relaxing."

I smile as I open the next page, reading carefully trough the lines. He keeps in silence as he breathed carefully. I look away from my book into his face, his beautiful, god-like face.

I sighed. The Adonis statue I've always adore is right beside me, hugging me close to him. I'm afraid that this is just one of my dream, then I'll woke up, still in Phoenix and my mother would make me breakfast and ruining my long dream of Edward. It's a bit scary thinking that he's just a dream – he is, after all, a vampire.

"What are you thinking?" He asks, looking at me.

"What?"

He sighed, "You're looking at the page of the books but your eyes were blank. I know there's something on your mind."

I giggled and kissed his forehead, "It's nothing, Edward."

"Please?" He pleaded, still curious of what's on my mind. It's one good thing that he can't read my mind, or I'll blush like a tomato – since I've always thinking about him, and only him.

"Ah, no, it's only Mike. He's inviting me over for a dinner with his family tomorrow night." I could feel his body stiffens as a low growl came from his throat.

"Mike?"

"Yes, Edward Cullen… Mike."

He groans, "Why is that boy always messing around with you? Wait, he still likes you, doesn't he?" He lifted an eyebrow as I shrugged. I don't care of what others think, especially boys like Mike. He already has Jessica, why would he want to throw someone who loved him for me?

"I won't go if you didn't want me to." I brush my lips into his.

"No, no," He murmured. "Its fine, you can go. But please don't let Mike do anything, or I could kill him on spot."

I laughed.

Yes, I know it's not something that you find amusing of… but the way he said it, just sounds like a joke. He would never kill anyone – he didn't want the monster inside him take over, did he?

He blinked, "You _are_ the most eccentric creature I've ever seen. You never did what normal humans would, or what I've expected. You even found that killing Mike is amusing." He chuckled and kissed the top of my head and looks at me. But then one question that always crossed my mind – but I never had the guts to ask it – is out from my mouth before I could close it.

"Why do you pick me?" My voice is almost like a whisper, but he definitely could hear it aloud. I was expecting a sighs, but there's just laughs. It's always like this; every time I ask something seriously – that may hurt him or annoy him – he just laugh like it's some kind of joke.

Hold on, I was laughing too back then.

"Edward." I groan as I could feel that my blood is rushing to my face. "Please, just answer the question?"

He calms himself down and slowly his face turned serious. His forehead creased and his jaw tightens, like he's going to say something important – and maybe he is going to say one. But sometimes his mood swings makes me confused – it's just so sudden and unexpected. How could he change moods so fast like that?

"It should be me who ask you that." I could barely hear his voice. He stood up and look outside the window with a melancholic look on his face.

I stood up as well and slowly stroke his arms.

"You should've avoided me from the first time." He sighed. "I'm no good for you. How could a monster like me have an angel like you? It's just absurd and I'm afraid that this is just a dream, although I knew I cannot sleep anymore."

For a moment we stood in silence – I don't know how long, but I feel like I'm turning into stone as well. I keep stroking his arms, and then I grip it tightly in my hand, didn't want to let go. Suddenly he looks at me and his gaze is back to the night sky, "I wish I could save you."

"But you _did_ save me." I corrected. If he didn't save me, I'll be squished by that van and would never feel his affection to me, never feel his touches, I would never experience all of this.

He shook his head, "Not from the van." Thinking about it makes him shudder for a moment. Then he continues, "But from me. From myself, from a monster."

I laugh – hysterical laugh – as I ask, "From you? Why is that? I know you would never hurt me, I believe in you."

"You shouldn't!" He cried and looked at me. "You should just let me go from the first day I talked to you, or maybe I should leave you… but I know I can't. So the last thing to do is for you to leave me. Bella, please, you know that I'm dangerous; I'm a monster – a vampire! Someday, I'll be the cause of your death – whether I want it or not. Whether it's I who killed you or maybe other vampire but still, I must've been the cause of it… someday I'll make a mistake that even I can't forgive of. What will I do if there's no you, Bella?"

His golden eyes look diluted. Maybe if he could cry, he'll be crying at this moment. But I couldn't bear seeing him cry, I would never.

I touch his cheek and he flinched, "Don't worry, Edward. I love you not from _what_ you are, but _who_ you are. I don't care if I face danger everyday, as long as it's with you, I'm fine. But I would never let myself be killed, since it'll kill you too."

He closes his eyes – maybe feeling the warmth from my hand – and then sighed heavily, "I'm sorry for my behavior. Sometimes my mood is out of control." He opens his eyes and looks at me.

I laugh; try to lighten up the mood, "At least you didn't throw things like last time." And it worked.

He gave me his crocked smile and then holds my hands, "Want to go to the meadow? It's been a while and I miss that place."

"But it's late."

"Late?" He chuckled. "You'll be fine if I'm there. Remember, I'm the world's best predator. Nothing would dare to come close to you."

I thought about it for a while, "Okay." I smile. "But please don't run too fast, I want to see the moon tonight. And don't do weird things or stunts; I'm not a real spider monkey you know?"

"Approved." He said before he lifted me to his back, jumps from the window and chuckled when he heard me screamed all the way down to the woods.

* * *

**Note**: Hmph. I'm so in bad mood - I try to draw a manga character, but it's hard to draw the angel wings! Ugh! And I'm still confused with the hair, and it pissed me off. Oh well, anyway, this is another one from me. Tomorrow I get four days off, yipee! So I could write more fanfic, take some shots at some places (then submit it to my site), and draw more characters! Phew, should write more now. R&R please!

- animchan


	2. Author's Note

I want to say thank you to **these** people:

- sing-your-heart-out287 (as the first reviewer, thanks a lot! and oh, sorry I edited your name a little, since it won't come out if I uses ".")

- girlpower8900

- twilightfanactic9572

- EM'Z is LivingHerLife

Thank you so much! You don't know how those reviews meant to me, thank you, once again. And don't worry, I'll write more of these stories, so keep visiting! :)


End file.
